Demonstration cleaning-test bags have previously been manually formed (1) by pushing the center of a filter cloth into the air-outlet port of a vacuum sweeper, (2) by folding the cloth margin over the short port-surrounding tube by which regular bags are connected thereto, and (3) by fastening the folded-over cloth margin by a rubber band or by the coil-spring ring used for regular-bag attachment. This known procedure is not only time consuming but is also unreliable for producing most efficient size of bag for the several variables involved, namely, material of the filter, power of the sweeper, and the kind of floor covering to be operated upon.
It is accordingly the principal object of this invention to provide a device for forming demonstration cleaning-test bags that is easy to operate and is highly reliable for producing the desired size of bag.
It is another object to provide such a device having an internal chamber for holding granular demonstration material.
It is a further object to provide such a device which is easily adjustable for forming different sizes of bags.
It is another object to provide such a device with means for holding a plurality of bag-anchoring contractable bands.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent as the following detailed description proceeds.